The closest known art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,959 (1993) to Oryhon et al. The air circuitry of this patent is incorporated herein by reference. An alarm clock serves as a stand for a toothbrush. When the alarm goes off the user must remove the toothbrush to turn off the alarm. Thus, the child is motivated to brush his/her teeth because he/she is awake and holding a toothbrush.
The problem with this invention is that the child could still be in bed and merely set the toothbrush back into the stand.
What is needed is a system to make the child walk to the bathroom and hold the toothbrush while in the bathroom, thus increasing the likelihood the child will use the toothbrush.
The present invention meets that need by placing an alarm voice box in the bedroom. An electric toothbrush contains the clock and alarm circuitry and a transmitter to turn the alarm voice box ON or OFF. The toothbrush is left in the bathroom. Thus, when the alarm voice box sounds, the child must travel to the bathroom, pick up the toothbrush and shut off the alarm. With the child standing at the sink holding a toothbrush, the chances increase he/she will actually brush their teeth.